Death Partook Me
by sammer-doodles
Summary: Edward is in Mexico trying not to remember Bella when he gets a frantic phone call from Alice.
1. Chapter 1 Remembering

Lost. Gone. Nothing more than an empty feeling.

He was alone. Those fatal words had provided that this should happen. The words that had sent his Bella out of his life forever.

At the thought of her name, images raced through his head like a tornado races across a lone prairie. Bella smiling, Bella laughing, Bella...

The very thought of her name sent through his heart a pang of a thousand arrows hitting a target one by one. The pain was more than he could bear. Edward Cullen, the lone vampire, doubled over in agony. It was worse than the terrible transformation from mortal being to immortal.

What if_...what if I just went for a day...just to make sure she was okay...to make sure that she was happy. No, of course she was happy. She probably already had forgotten me. I am now just a dream in her past that is unexplainable. I cannot go. No I won't be able to leave once I see her gentle smile. All will be lost._ Edward's thoughts tumbled through his mind as he stood in the attic of an old Mexican restaurant. The smell of mold, food and sweat wavered up to meet his nose in an unpleasant aroma.

Remembrance of his family pierced his mind. He had to leave his family. He was useless at home. A zombie in his own world of perpetual state of morning. Edward had come to Mexico without telling anyone. A simple hunting trip was his only excuse for leaving in the dead of night. Besides, he had needed to hunt anyway. Alice hadn't even clued on into his plan. Then he had ran...just ran. There was no excitement in his stride, no joy in his swift depart. That had left him the day he left Bella. That day the one and only thing he truly cared about was cast aside by his own doing.

"_Ring...ring...ring," _the sound of the old fashion telephone's voice come from his right pocket.

"Edward? Edward...you have to go back. Edward?" Alice's shrill voice said through the cell phones speaker.

"No Alice I am not going back to Forks." Edward said. Annoyed at Alice's attempt to yet again, get him to return to Bella. The pain that returned at the thought of her name once again rushed through his body making him once again double over in suppressed pain.

"Edward...there's been an accident. Bella is in the hospital. We..." Her voice trailed off.

No, what did she mean? What did Alice mean? What could possibly go wrong? He had left so there wouldn't be any more danger. Not more. "Alice. What happened? Is it serious?" His voice became impatient and he spoke each word distinctly as if fighting back fast building anger.

"Edward..." Alice paused as if to prepare herself for the news she was about to give. "Edward. We don't know if she's going to make it. Ummm...there seems to be a problem with the Quillets and Bella...they...umm..."she trailed off.

"Alice tell me now!" his voice was practically a roar.

"Victoria came and Bella was at La Push. Apparently, the Werewolves are back and they got there just in time. Edward I am so sorry. They pulled Victoria off just in time, but they were carried away and forgot about her for a while. Jacob Black remembered, but they were too late. She wasn't breathing. Edward, they got her breathing, but...she's in the hospital...you need to come back to Forks...please." by the time she finished ,her words were so rushed that Edward could hardly understand them and she sounded like, if she could ,she would be crying.

"Alice..." Edwards's voice trailed off in agony.

"Alice I will be there soon. Bella can't die...she can't" Edward's soft voice became suddenly hard at the promise he made.

!#&#!

The Volvo's engine roared to life. The car hit 40 before it pulled out of the driveway of the restaurant parking lot and hit 80 before it could reach the highway. Edward wasn't going to take any chances. He was going to get to Forks as fast as possible. Nothing could stand in his way. He refused to think that Bella was dyeing.

_I just need to know that she will live. That is all I need to know. Then, I will go deal with Victoria...Anger_ flared to life in his mind as the hated name passed through and he pushed the car to 120._ I just need to see her face. To know...to know..._

You could say the pain and undying love Edward had for Bella sent him over the edge. Or, the thought that Bella might be dead. The thing is, only Edward knows the real reason behind the event that fallow that sent him into a crazed person's world. Only he would know why he did the very thing that is to fallow. Only him and yet even he didn't know the true reason why he could do such a thing.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

She woke up to the sound of beeping. It seemed familiar for some odd account of reasoning. Then she remembered. Of course, back when _he _was here. Back when _she _was loved. The memories from the time before crashed down on her like a tidal wave. It was strange. Then, seemed to be a whole other life itself. A life she could watch pass by with increasing agony at the remembrance of the beloved time gone away forever.

"Is she awake yet?" A voice that was almost too familiar came to Bella Swan's ears. Jacob Black. Bella's best friend, and someone who happens to be a werewolf.

At the sound of his voice, her eyelids fluttered as if that were the cue for them to announce that the hospital-ridden soul was indeed awake.

"Bella? Honey? Can you hear me? Nod if you can." Jakes voice was both relieved and concerned. At his voice's command, she nodded, ever so weakly as she could. This was fallowed by a sigh of relief.

Her eyes still weren't able to open because of the heavy dose of meds. They were still making her sleepy. It was no matter to that. She could still hear, and what she heard shocked her eyes open and to the point of almost traveling back to the world she had just surfaced from seconds ago.

A doctor with a soothing voice came in and said four words that sent her torn heart racing. " Edward Cullen is here"

_No it couldn't be. The whole meaning of my pitiful existence is back to haunt me. How could this happen? How did he hear of me? Why did he come? Where had he been in the first place? More_ _importantly, why did he come back?_ These fatal questions ran through Bella's head the moment the doctor said the words that brought back every painful memory that Edward condemned her to.

Jake had heard the doctor as well and was shaking and staring at Bella with horror, confusion, and apprehension at what her reaction would be. Then the mask came and overshadowed his features that he had somehow inherited from Sam. He attempted to slow his bodies everlasting shaking to no avail. She stared into his eyes, willing the shaking to stop. _Sam and the rest of the pack would never forgive_ _him if he lost control here,_ the frantic thought ran through her head, _let alone the fact that he would_ _never forgive himself if he did anything to harm to me._ As suddenly as the shaking started, it stopped and he left. He just left her, lying in the hospital bed. He left her, just as Edward had left her all those months ago.

Bella's eyelids opened and her fragile heart rate once again picked up as Edward's tall beautiful form framed the bleached doorway. His face was blank and emotionless. Just like the last time she had seen him. She almost couldn't believe this beautiful creature could be real. Then, everything went black...

When Bella came to, there was a face staring at her. A face that she had memorized what seemed to be years ago. It was perfect. The strong nose, slightly razed eyebrows that had been sculpted by angels, the lips that anyone wished to be kissed by, the sweetly tangled bronze hair that fell just right no matter what, and the eyes. The beautiful butterscotch eyes that could make any heart break just by the 

look they held, or woo you into there every will. The eyes of Edward Cullen, her angel that she still thinks, and hopes, is a dream that never happened, though it seems that her mind wishes it to be real to such an extent that she imagine him here with her. Little does she know, that he is indeed there with her and the silly hope she has that this is her imagination playing tricks on her is a nothing but an illution. _Why had he loved me all that time ago? For who could love me, really, love me. I am plain, boring, hopeless, and a magnet for danger._

As Bella stared at the perfect face, her heart rate picked up. It began to sing in her broken chest. It hurt. Not because of the injuries, she knew she must possess, but because it was remembering how to beat out of joy to see this strange, perfect creature that she once came to call her own.

The perfectly sculpted eyebrows shot up further. His eyes bore into mine and the music that she called his voice said, "Bella, I'm sorry..." The pain in his voice cut her broken and bleeding heart like millions of knives. The confusion, concern, pain, joy, and something she couldn't quite read also contributed to the knives that were being thrown into Bella's chest one by one. Those three little words made her heart sing, and made Bella want to weep for making him feel sorry for her. _He shouldn't feel this way. He should forget me and get back to his distractions. Yes, just get back to them and let me wither away and later die in peace without the knives that are still imbedding themselves into my acing chest. _

Yet, maybe a part of me wanted him to stay...maybe...


	3. Chapter 3 Loathe

How could he? He left her. He left her broken for him to fix. That is exactly what he did. And, to make matters worse, as he fixed her, Jacob fell in love with her.

Stupid! How could he be so stupid! Now he has no chance to be with her. Her, his love, his Bella. Her loving eyes, gentle smile, soft beautiful white skin, and her warm calming hugs that could make the hardest man love her with all his heart and soul.

Jacob stood outside the hospital under the dark cover of the forest. Hatred spewed from him like boiling water from a hot kettle for the man, no thing, which had just invaded his perfect world. Jacob Black stared at the hospital windows with icy eyes that could match the temperature of the skin of his most renowned enemy. Vampire.

His sight blurred at the thought of the name of those creatures that invaded his life. He was starting to shake. This time he could not control it. Not like in the hospital when all Bella had to do was look at him and he was calm. No, he was on his own.

Heat hotter than fire shot through him, ripping his every fiber apart. His bones shifted and changed. Muscles formed and reshaped. All the while white-hot heat exploded from within him like a wildfire too far out of control. Then it was gone, just an ember glowing somewhere inside of him. The change from human to wolf had never been so painful, so uncomfortably for Jacob. His breathing was heavy from the pain and power that had just seconds ago shot through him.

As he looked at the hospital, again he knew what he must do. To do that, he would need help, a lot of help.


	4. Chapter 4 Confusing Joy

Even in sleep, she was beautiful, her dark eyelashes, resting peacefully on her pale cheeks, the perfect curve of her lips quiescent on each other with a soft smile. Her small hand rested in his sweetly. Swept up in a loose ponytail, her long brown hair resting on the side of her head. From who knows what, her arms and head had been rapped in white bandages. His Bella was alive.

Edward had been staring at her ever since she had blacked out. His brow was furrowed with worry. She had been asleep for far too long. The doctor said her mind was suppressing something and this was the only way she could deal with it. Only she new why, but he could guess. The attack and his sudden appearance all put so much on her delicate body. He should not have come. He should have stayed away and let her life carry on. She had probably forgotten all about him. _His insides lurched sicken at the thought._

What _happened? How did this happen? What did that insufferable beast do to forget about Bella? How did __**Victoria**__ get past those mutts?_

Bella's eyes fluttered open and stared at the ceiling for a moment trying to focus them. She closed them for the briefest of moments and then turned her head and looked straight at him. Her fingers gave the slightest pressure on his hand and tears began to swim in her coco eyes. They slowly seeped out the sides her eyes in a steady stream down the sides of her face. Ever so slowly, his hand traveled to her face and wiped the stream from her cheeks. He looked into her eyes and said the only thing he think to say, "Bella, I'm so sorry I left you." This seemed to be the breaking point. The tears, which had before trickled down the sides of her face, began to stream down with no signs of letting up. My eyes closed for a brief moment and then when they opened the tears had vanished as if they were never been there, a figment of my wild imagination.

She was staring at me, just staring, nothing more, nothing less. In addition, my heart, which had not beaten in née a century seemed to throb with utmost happiness at seeing this beautiful being alive and, staring at me. A smile broke across my face. _It is strange. I have not smiled since…since… before I left her. Smiling is almost a new sensation for me, almost._ Hisheart, which up untill now, he believed tocompletely broken seemed to sew itself back at the seems. Joy, rapture, happiness, whatever you wanted to call it, flowed through him as a river flows through a mountain._ I really should not have come. _He could not see the same happiness, which flowed from him in her own face._ Could she be discussed at me, was she angry that I had come, or, was she sad, because she had moved on like I had planned for her to do? I would understand when the time came for her to tell me. Wouldn't I? I will not tell her about what I did. No, that would break her heart. It would make the final good-bye worse. Would it not? _His angelic brow furrowed in confusion. Her brow furrowed in confusion too, most likely to the reaction of the thoughts that were running through his head._ I thought my train of thought was going unnoticed, but apparently, she was just as observant as before._


	5. Chapter 45

Hey, just a quick message. I know that death partook me has some short chapters. I'm trying to fix that, but my schedule is so crazy now that school has started that this is all I can get down. I'm also having writers block so if you have any ideas, feel free to comment.


	6. Chapter 6

With tears still streaming down her face Bella did the only thing she could think of doing with the meds still swimming in her head. She lifted her gauzed hand to her angle's cheek, looked him straight in his darkening eyes, and uttered the only words she could think to say, "I love you." His eyes, which had been unfocused on her face suddenly snapped to attention and emotions almost too fast for her to comprehend flew across his face. Fear, confusion, peer joy, and an aching sadness that Bella was afraid she was going to see.

_I new it. He was just there to see that I was alive and then he was going to leave. Just like before. Nevertheless, why was he here and not just left me be and bother with even checking that I was alive? Was there still apart of him that cared about me in some minute way? _

"Well, now that you're finally awake. I guess it is time to put you back to sleep." the nurse that neither Edward nor Bella noticed walk in said cheerfully as she injected a fluid into her IV. _It seemed I was spending most of my time sleeping._ She sighed and let the medication's sweet release of numbness wash over her as she sunk into the abyss of nothing.

As I slept, I dreamt.

Images swirled in my sight. First, there were just colors; hues of red, blue, yellow, and green. Soon, the colors swirled into shapes. Those shapes confused me. I didn't know what to think of them. Suddenly, those shapes morphed into faces, bodies, and the scenery of ,my fantasy. Just like in any other dream, I was there, in spirit, watching the events take place. What I saw shocked me into almost waking from the very depths that of a dreamland that only medication can allow you to enter. What I saw were cloaked figures; hundreds of them, all lined up, like terracotta warriors protecting there dead emperor, staring at two figures. I didn't bother to look closely at the sole attention of these possible monsters. My attention keyed in on the deathly majesty of the lined figures. I knew who they were, and yet the words for there existence failed to come to mind. Instead, emotions were all I could come by. I knew I should be afraid. I also knew that I should probably leave, less death came knocking on my door. They seemed so familiar, and yet I didn't know these creatures. I had no idea what they were, much less why they were even in the presents of my dreams. Without my wanting to my attention shifted to the two figures that were these cloaked phantoms fixed attention. I willed my dreaming eyes to move back to the lined figures, but they would not buge. I was forced to pay attention to the two others.

Shock didn't even cover what I saw before me. my medication indused brain couldn't scramble for a word that could possibly cover this shock. The first figure was someone I knew so well and come to love and respect with all my heart. I new this figures every feature and every hidden secret it their eyes. This figure both mended my heart from loosing my mom and broke it again with a few simple words. Edward.

The second was myself. Though I looked completely different. I was beautiful. Gone were the plane features, mousy brown hair, and gouky limbs. All that was left was peer splendor. i knew that nothing could compare…

It burned. It burned like no other pain he had ever felt. This anger, this jealousy, this almost need to rip the limbs from this creature that had ruined his life and made it impossible for him to be with the one he loved, this vile vampire that had to exist and make him into what he was. A werewolf, a pathetic creature that had to hide in the depths of the forest for fear of being seen by the outside world.


End file.
